


False Face

by Lizardbeth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loki Posing as Odin, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, POV Odin (Marvel), Skrull(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: "Do you want to know how blind you really are, old man?" Loki whispered in his ear. "Shall I show you?"





	False Face

**Author's Note:**

> Poking around in old files, I thought I'd send this snippet out into the wild now that Captain Marvel is coming out soon. I think it was written around the time we got confirmation the Kree exist in the MCU, so therefore those other guys must, too. Never did anything more with it, but hey, maybe you'll enjoy this horrifying little What If...

* * *

The face of the guard shifted to something familiar. 

Odin gasped, in shock and dismay, single eye betrayed, "Loki!"

Loki leaned down, hand around Odin’s body in a parody of care, holding him up as his other hand kept the blade deep. He smiled, teeth showing. "Oh, Odin, hard to believe we fear Asgard when you are such a fool. Is it more amusing to have you die, believing Loki is taking your throne? Or," he leaned closer and whispered, "or do you want to know how blind you really are, old man? So eager to believe the worst, you never looked deeply... No wonder he hates you." 

Before Odin's vision, Loki's familiar visage shifted again, skin changing, turning greenish and harder, hair vanishing, and eyes turning yellow and reptilian. 

Odin's heart clenched with a very different pain as he recognized the alien. "Skrull," he whispered in horror. "You're a Skrull." 

The impostor grinned at him. "Now you see the truth at last." He returned to Loki's appearance.

Odin's hand fumbled at Loki's coat, clutching the lapel. "What did you … to him... Svart--?"

Loki laughed at him scornfully. "Svartalfheim? No, you great fool. He was captured after he was thrown into the void." 

The truth was worse and worse. All that time? A Skrull had been wearing Loki's face for _years_? Odin couldn't breathe – not from the weapon, but from the horror of what he was learning. "No," Odin gasped. "Midgard... was you?" 

The false Loki rolled his eyes. "Did he ever care about Midgard? Or rule? No, I can tell you he did not. All he cared about at first was trying to kill himself. We had to chain him, he was so mad. So, may I say, congratulations on the son who hates you but hates himself far, far more."

Odin wanted to object, that it couldn't be true because no Skrull would allow himself to be put in prison, but he didn't bother. Skrulls conquered by infiltration and deception. And Odin had let one into Asgard. He had been so quick to put Loki in his cell away, he hadn't seen. Frigga at least had said there was something wrong with Loki, but he had ignored her, so certain she was looking with a mother's eyes. Shame and regret burned within, sharper than the pain. "Where... is he? Tell me."

"Oh, do you want to run to his rescue? Tell him you still care?" Loki's voice was searing in its mockery. "A bit late for that. He's a slave in my father's palace, and his memories given to me. He wears a collar and his blue skin, and he's very quick to obey."

"No, my son, no..." Odin whispered, now despairing at the image of Loki – bright mercurial Loki - broken down so far he was _obedient_. It could not be. “He will stop you. They will. My sons will stop you."

"Maybe they will, but I doubt it." As Odin's vision started to blur, he saw Loki's visage change again, to take on Odin's own face. And he saw himself smile in triumph and glee. "Be reunited with your wife, Odin. There you can speak of how you failed and watch as your precious Realm becomes a fiefdom of the great Skrull Empire." 

"No..." But he had no breath left, only pain, and as Odin slipped to the ground, he only had time to pray that Thor would find his brother somehow and avenge this. 

Then there was nothing.


End file.
